How Jealousy Works
by j.so727
Summary: Arizona's past relationships come back to haunt her, but will Callie's jealousy push Arizona away? Bad at summaries and this is my first fanfic. Please read. Reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beep. Beep.

Arizona jumped at the sound of the pager going off. She glanced around the room trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. All she could see was a slight shine peeking through the window behind dark curtains. It was just enough light for her to navigate the room. She slid out of bed and as she took her first step she tripped on the blouse she was wearing the previous night. Her memory jolted back to a couple hours earlier.

"_I love you Calliope Torres." I can't believe I actually said it. I just couldn't stop myself. Those eyes were just too hypnotizing. _

"_I love you too Arizona."_

_In that instant I knew that this was it for me. Calliope was my future and I was ready to take anything and everything on that the world would throw our way, as long as I had her by my side. I pulled her close to me and lifted my hand up to her cheek. As I grasped the back of her neck lightly, I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Our tongues swayed together in a sense of familiarity and urgency that we both knew was intoxicating. I began to shiver as I felt her soft hands reach under my shirt and lightly graze the small of my back. I hated when she did this to me; she knew everyone of my spots that could make me lose control over myself. I felt the heat in me rise and I can't stop myself. Why did she always have this affect on me? I began to rip her coat off of her and threw it to the side. _

"_I want you Calliope. I want all of you. I want every piece of you to be only mine" I muffled out between heavy breathes and deep kisses. _

**BEEP! BEEP!**

The pager went off again pulling Arizona back to reality. She heard the direction it was coming from and ran over to the lamp on the side of the bed that Callie was still asleep on. She grabbed the pager and laughed to herself. She couldn't believe that it got so out of control the night before that her pants ended up on top of Callie's lamp.

She grabbed the pager and ran to slip into her clothes she had stashed in one of Callie's drawers. She was basically living in Callie's apartment since they had first started dating four month ago. Everything had been perfect and she truly felt like she was in love with someone who was just as in love with her. As she was just slipping on her shoes her thoughts about the past few months were disrupted, again.

BEEP! BEEP!

This time the pager wasn't her own but Callie's. She ran over and grabbed it off of the night stand and attempted to wake her beautiful girlfriend from her deep slumber.

"Calliope. You need to wake up, youre pager is going off."

"A few more minutes" Callie forced out of her half conscious mind.

"Its 911. We have to go!" I can't believe it was this hard to always get Callie out of bed. She decided that in order to really wake Callie she had to take extreme measures and with a devilish grin plastered on her face she slipped her hand under the covers and down to Callie's bare stomach. She heard Callie's breathing deepen and she knew she had her exactly where she wanted her. She slid her hand down to Callie's inner thigh causing her girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes open from the sensation of feeling her hands so near her core.

Arizona smirked at Callie's sudden awake state and leaned over to give her a light lingering kiss on Callie's luscious lips. "Good morning. If you get up and get ready I promise I will reward you later." Arizona stated in a seductive chime. As she walked away grinning with victory, she could hear Callie roll out of bed and throw her clothes on. Five minutes later Callie emerged from the bedroom looking fully awake. As she walked up behind Arizona, resting her hands lightly on Arizona's hips, she kissed her under her ear and whispered "Just wait and see all of the things my ton-"

BEEP! BEEP!

Damn those pagers. They both looked at each other and ran out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital was full of chaos. Interns were running around aimlessly searching for the right places to go, while residents fought each other for the best cases. The attendings seemed the most relaxed, considering the situation at hand.

"I can't believe we were this lucky. A train railed off of the tracks into the train station and all of the victims are coming here. I love this merger" Christina stated excitedly.

"A train went into a train station?" Callie questioned trying to get the horrible picture to escape her mind.

"Torres, I need you over here immediately." Hunt was hovered over a patient that seemed to have had multiple broken bones. "This is the conductor and it seems as if his body was crushed causing, what looks like, over 20 broken bones."

"Ok throw in a central line and someone prep us an OR. We need to get him into surgery immediately or else he will have no chance." Callie demanded as she began to push they gurney towards the elevator. She knew this was going to be a long day.

15 hours later everything was finally slowing down at the hospital. They still had many patients to attend to but, not many seemed too crucial. Callie walked into what seemed to be her last patient of her shift. She walked into the room and noticed a beautiful tall brunette with hazel eyes and a beautiful smile. The girl was talking to the intern that Christina named 4. She had this glow about her that made everyone around her perk up and stare intently. The natural beauty of the woman seemed almost angelic. The intern caught Callie staring and cleared his throat.

"Dr. Torres, is everything alright?" Number 4 asked quickly looking back at the beautiful woman back on the bed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Torres but you can call me Callie," she stated with her famous wide smile. Callie couldn't help but wonder how it was possible to have hazel eyes that radiated like those of the woman in front of her. The beautiful woman flushed a light shade of pink at the smile given to her. "Please present" Callie then asked, glancing over at the mesmerized intern.

"Joanne Artino. 31. Multiple fragment fractures to the Humerus as well as multiple hairline fractures to the Ulna."

"Thank you." Callie walked over to the woman still entranced in the beauty. "Artino? Is that Greek?" I can't help flirting, it's just in my nature and she is really beautiful, the Latina thought to herself.

"Why yes. Not many people know that" flashing her million dollar smile back at Callie.

Just as Callie was about to respond back flirtatiously, she heard Arizona's voice call out her name. She really did love the way she called her Calliope, almost like she was humming a beautiful melody. As Callie began to turn around to face her girlfriend she saw the look on Arizona's face. 'Crap. She saw me flirting again. I know how much she hates to see me being so flirtatious but I don't ever mean it. She is going to be so mad at me. I guess I won't be getting that reward after all. She looks so surprised and so hurt. Say something, anything to make her know you love her.' Callie opened her mouth but nothing came out. The beautiful blonde looked back and forth between the two ravishing brunettes before turning and leaving the room without having said a word. Just as Callie was about to get up she heart Joanne let out a soft yell.

"ZONA!"

Callie looked at Joanne with a puzzled face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'_This can't be happening to me. What were they doing in there? I really hope they weren't talking about me. Why is she even here anyways? She wouldn't have moved out here after college. It's just too far from home. I hope Callie doesn't judge me for what I have done so many years ago. Oh my god, Joanne must have told Callie something about our past. I can't believe this.'_ I was completely emerged in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I ran into Mark. Just what I needed right now, his dirty sly smiles and unnecessary comments definitely wouldn't help the situation.

"Whoa, Blondie watch where you're going. Why are you in such a rush? Is Torres waiting for you half naked in the on-call room again?" Mark plastered on one of his killer devil grins before noticing that Arizona was definitely not in the mood for any jokes. "Okay, okay I'm sorry, I will stop thinking about the two of you together, naked!" Arizona rolled her eyes at Mark's comment knowing that despite his dirty thoughts he did really care a lot about the couple. Arizona was on the edge and didn't know who to turn to. Arizona quickly grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him into the on-call room.

"Arizona, as much as the old Mark would have loved you grabbing me and forcing me to have sex with you, the new Mark just won't stand for it, unless you get Lexie and Callie in on it too!" Mark winked at Arizona and dazed out at the mental image he was pulling up in his mind.

"Mark! I need your advice. I know, no one would have ever thought that I would be coming to you, of all people, for relationship advice but I figure you must have more experience handling a situation with two people that you have slept with. Two of the best people you have slept with." Arizona rambled on. 'Crap did I say that out loud. I think I need a cigarette. I really need to learn how to control what I say when I get this nervous. Maybe he didn't notice. Nope, by his face he is making he definitely noticed.'

"Ok, now I am definitely picturing a threesome but who is the other girl?" Mark tried his hardest to keep a straight face as he asked his question.

Arizona walked over to the wall and leaned against it as she began to feel a small sense of anxiety. She would have never thought that she would ever see Joanne again, especially after what happened between them, after what she did to her. She knew that Joanne loved her beyond belief but that didn't stop her from breaking her heart. She still felt horrible for what she had done but all these years of justifying to herself that she did the right thing never really seemed to work. Arizona slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, knees bent, in heavy thought. Mark walked over to her and sat next to her before grabbing her into a hug.

"This situation can't be that bad. Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help. I am pretty good at listening." Mark was sincere and Arizona knew it. Deep down, he really was a good guy.

Arizona's eyes drifted down to the floor as she started to explain. It was almost as if she was back in college and reliving it all over again.

"_I thought you said you loved me? You told me that we would make it through anything as long as we had each other. Did you lie to me last night when you laid in my arms and told me you loved me back?" Joanne's eyes were full of tears. It made it hard for Arizona to even look up at her beautiful girlfriend and look into the big hazel eyes that held so much hurt in them. She knew that she did have love for Joanne and that she had helped her through so many hard times but the future she wanted didn't have Joanne in it. It was wrong of her to string her on for so long after discovering that Joanne wasn't the one she was meant to grow old with. _

"_Joanne, I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I know that what you are feeling right now is painful but it's better to end it now than further down the line, before we invest anymore of ourselves into each other." Arizona felt her eyes get blurry with the built up tears that filled them. She still couldn't look in Joanne's eyes because if she did, even for a second, she would want to comfort her. She wasn't in love with her but Joanne had been her best friend for over four years. She hated seeing her like this. "I know you may hate me right now but I want to let you know that if you ever need anything, someone to talk to or a shoulder to lean on I will always be there. I will always care about you."_

_Joanne broke down at the sound of those words. It would have been so much easier to hate Arizona if she wasn't so damn lovable and so damn endearing. Joanne leapt into Arizona's arms, wanting to feel some sort of comfort, the arms that had been holding her closely the night before now seemed stiff and unwelcoming. _

"_I'm so sorry Joey." With those words Arizona released herself from Joanne's embrace and walked out the door without looking back. It hurt her to her soul to have down that to her best friend. But that's as far as her feelings for Joanne now went. Over the course of their relationship she started to see it; she started to feel her feelings decrease for her lover. She couldn't pin point why but it didn't dawn on her until this past week that maybe sometimes things were only meant to last for a brief period, and that when it was time to move on, we had to make ourselves let go or else we would never get to where we needed to be. So many times people mistake what is only supposed to be a part of their life for a short period, for something that they think should last forever. That was the case with her and Joanne. Friends are all they could be from now on. As Arizona made it out of the dorm and into the cool New York air she couldn't help but let out the hurt she knew she was feeling as well. She knew that Joanne wouldn't get over this easily and she knew she had just lost her best friend.'_

"Wow. So you left her?" Mark was shocked. She couldn't imagine Arizona hurting anyone let alone someone she cared so deeply for, someone she thought of as a best friend, an ex lover.

"I know it sounds awful but my logic of thinking at that point was clear. I thought by hurting her then it would save all the pain she would feel later." Arizona dropped her head into her arms. It sounded so stupid now that she explained it out loud. If she had to choose all over again, being the person she is now, she would have chose her friend's happiness over her own. Silent tears ran down her face as she looked up into Marks soft green eyes. "If I didn't make that decision, I would have never met the love of my life. I wouldn't be with Calliope right now. I wouldn't be caring around this ring waiting for the perfect moment to propose to her."

"You're caring around a ring?" Mark couldn't hide the shock in his voice. 'Wow. I always knew she truly loved Callie but I wasn't expecting her to be fully committed like this so soon. I wonder what Callie would do. What am I thinking, of course she would say yes to her.' Mark's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Arizona reach into her pocket and pull out a small box containing a beautifully cut diamond engagement ring. "Wow. You're caring around a ring!"

"Mark, what if Joanne tells her all of the horrible things that I did. How I left her and how we haven't spoken since? I need her." Arizona's pleading eyes was filled with fear. She couldn't lose Callie. It would break her.

"Whoa, calm down. This isn't the end of the world. Just go talk to her. Straighten everything out before she has a chance to make a judgment before hearing your side of the story and before knowing how much you care for her." Mark always seemed to make sense in these types of situations even if he was a man-whore.

"What do I do about Joanne? Should I try to talk to her or apologize again?" Her mind was running way too fast to spit out all of her thoughts.

"Just talk to Callie first. Then worry about everything else." With those encouraging words, Arizona wiped her eyes, took two deep breathes and stood up. She knew what she had to do. As she started to walk out the room, she glanced back at Mark and gave him a thankful smile showing her stunning dimples. "Thanks Mark" she whispered. With that she was off to talk to her beautiful Calliope.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so reviews and opinions are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I tried to take them into consideration when I wrote this chapter so I hope you like it! Again please review and let me know what you think. Thanks

----

Chapter 4

Callie's perplexed face hung in the moment for several silent minutes. 'Who is this woman? She definitely can't be a relative. She has no resemblance to the beautiful blond that I wake up to every morning. Maybe she is a family member of one of the patients that Arizona has helped. That could definitely be it considering I have never seen her before. With all the patients that Arizona has helped, she probably knows a lot of people. Wait, that still doesn't make any sense as to why she just ran out so quickly. Usually family members loved her girlfriend; she was so caring and loving and connected so well with all of the children that she worked with. That is one of the things I love so much about her. And why did she call her Zona? No one ever calls her that except family and old friends. That must be it. She has to had known her before ever coming to Seattle.' Callie was pulled out of her train of thought when the intern cleared his throat loudly obviously being in an uncomfortable situation. Callie gave him the evil stare down with a raised eye brow that she has perfected and the intern swallowed loudly making his fear of the ortho resident known.

"Wow. You really know how to scare people don't you?" The beautiful Greek woman sitting on the bed, still fairly close to Callie, let out a small chuckle which sounded like chimes in the air. It was the most graceful laugh Callie had ever heard. She compared it to Arizona's cute giggle outbursts and her heavier laughing frenzies and noted that her girlfriends laugh, although not as graceful, was perfect nonetheless and that thought caused Callie to slightly grin. Callie usually compared Arizona to other women. People would view this as checking other women out and would be concerned about it but what Callie saw in other women simply heightened her love and affection for her girlfriend. None of the women she has ever met or seen could compare to the perfect woman that rolled around the hospital on heelys and whose smile was so contagious that it could bring out the light in even the darkest person.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just curious, how do you know Dr. Robbins?" Callie couldn't hold in the curiosity any longer and not knowing was really beginning to get to her. Usually not knowing things didn't really bother her but when it came to Arizona, she wanted to know everything about her, every detail, every scar on her body, every childhood story, and every thought that the blonde had when they were laying in bed nestled in each other's arms.

"We know each other from college." Joanne seemed to be a little hesitant but Callie simply wrote it off as some of the pain she is probably feeling due to her injuries.

"Oh so you went to Cornell as well? Were you guys really good friends?" The not knowing was pushing through Callie's brain raking for more information. She kept her cool and in her fish for more information kept her voice light and friendly. After giving one of her stellar slight grins that would make anyone around her melt she saw Joanne look away uneasily. Joanne's thoughts were definitely somewhere else.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres, but I really shouldn't talk to you about this. You are a colleague of Arizona and I don't want to cloud any professional judgment that you may have of her. So if you don't mind I really would rather not talk about my past with Arizona." The words came out a little harsher than Joanne had expected but the hurt was still deep within her, even after so many years. She had debated trying to be friends with Arizona after the sudden break up that she was completely caught off guard with. She still to this day did not forgive Arizona for breaking her heart. She hadn't had a serious relationship since the one she had with Arizona. She still believed that she was the love of her life and deep down knew that if the perky blonde ever wanted her back, she would in a heartbeat.

"I'm a little bit more than just her colleague", Callie mumbled just loud enough for the hazel eyed woman to hear. "4 get out of here. I no longer need you especially considering you haven't done anything but stand there gooey eyed at our patient." The intern scurried out of the room making sure not to look at the beautiful brunettes. Callie was finishing up and putting the woman's arm into the cast and sling.

"Thank you Dr. Torres." Joanne smiled the best she could trying not to show the hurt that she was feeling. "But I am curious, how well do you know Arizona?" Joanne didn't mean to pry but the statement that she heard Callie mumble a few minutes earlier had her wondering. Could Dr. Torres be the very thing to Arizona that she still, for some reason, longed to be.

"Please, call me Callie. And I probably know her the best out of everyone in this hospital." Callie nonchalantly stood and flattened her white lab coat she was wearing. "Okay we are all set here."

"Callie, I don't mean to be blunt but are you Arizona's girlfriend?" Joanne tried as best as she could to sound unaffected by the last word but her deep hazel eyes gave her away. They began to well up with tears. She knew that Arizona probably would have moved on but being face to face with it was too hard for her. Callie immediately noticed the tears in her patient's eyes and froze. There was something she was missing here.

"Are you ok?" Callie was confused and didn't know what to do. "Do you want to go grab a coffee at the cafeteria and perhaps talk a little? I can be a really good listener and I can be very forgetful as well if that's what you would like." Callie shot the slightly shorter woman a sympathetic smile. She hadn't realized the woman's height until now. Joanne seemed so much taller than she actually was. Callie couldn't pinpoint what it was that made the Greek goddess tower over even those that were taller than her. Joanne nodded in agreement as Callie led the way to the cafeteria. After grabbing some coffee and a table in the corner so they could talk away from everyone, Joanne finally seemed to have relaxed a little.

"So you never answered my question earlier." Joanne wanted to talk about Arizona without having to talk about herself and their past just yet. She needed time to build the strength to do so, so she figured that talking to Callie about the Arizona she missed so much of would be a good start.

"Yeah," Callie leaned in slightly, "but you know you aren't getting off the hook that easily. So what's wrong?"

Joanne took a deep breath and tried to relax her shoulders. "I dated Zona for four years while we were in college." The beautiful woman shifted her hazel eyes to the table as she didn't want to see the reaction of the orthopedist's face. From what she could tell Callie was a good person and it hurt her a little that she may be jeopardizing Callie and Arizona's relationship.

"Wait, you're the Joanne that she brought home to meet her family? The first girl, the only girl, she has ever brought home to meet her family?" It all started to click now. The nickname that Joanne used, the sudden interest as to whether Arizona was her girlfriend, the fast exit of her girlfriend when she saw them talking. Arizona never said much about Joanne, only briefly when talking about her coming out to her family. She stored the small tidbit of information Arizona shared with her in her memory like she does everything else her blonde beauty told her. She had later asked her about Joanne but never got an answer as Arizona had successfully dodged her question by doing what she does best.

"She talked about me to you?" Joanne's sudden hope was apparent in her voice. She couldn't believe that it was possible that Arizona may still care about her or even love her. It had been so long but she still had hope that maybe Arizona would be willing to give them another chance. Callie noticed the tone in which the hazel eyed Greek used and was suddenly uneasy. Both of them entranced in their own thoughts didn't notice that the blonde they were speaking about had entered the cafeteria and was making her way over to the table.

"So I see you two have been acquainted." Arizona's tone was very neutral and neither Joanne nor Callie could place what Arizona was thinking. Joanne's mind was full of hope while Callie's was full of doubt. After a few moments of silence the all too familiar sound of a pager burst through the silence. Callie looked down at her pager that read 911. She blew out a heavy sigh before getting up. She looked back at Joanne with a small smile. She leaned over and gave Arizona a soft kiss on the lips, being sure to allow their lips to linger for a little too long. She wanted Joanne to know that Arizona was hers and she knew that the simple display of affection would do just that. Without looking back at Joanne she ran off to the E.R. leaving the two women behind who were both at a loss of words. On her way down she really contemplated tossing her pager in a cup of water or throwing it at the wall. It always seemed to go off at the worse times.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to come. The past month has been so busy with finals and holidays that I had no time to write but I am glad to finally get back to the story. I have a lot of ideas for the upcoming chapters and I hope you like them. Enjoy the update.**

Chapter 5

"So are you going to sit down?" Joanne flashed her infamous smile. She knew that whenever Arizona saw her hazel eyes sparkle as her smile reached her eyes, Arizona would give in to whatever Joanne asked. Joanne was known for her ability to get others to do whatever she wanted. She had learned at a very young age that she had a natural beautify to her and that if she learned how to use it to her advantage, she could almost get whatever she wanted. It wasn't until her freshman year of college that her natural aura emerged. This aura made her irresistible and gave her an entirely new sense of confidence in herself.

"I can't stay long" Arizona knew that lying probably wasn't the best idea and she rarely ever did, but this was different. Arizona sat in the empty chair her girlfriend was just sitting in moments ago. She didn't know what to say and the tension in her body didn't go unnoticed by Joanne. Arizona stuffed the donut in her mouth that her girlfriend left on the table. As Joanne's smooth laugh caught her attention, she looked up with sparkling blue eyes confused by the sudden outburst.

"You know, I used to love how adorable you were when you were nervous. I'm glad to see that you still stuff donuts in your mouth when you don't know what to say." Joanne eyes glazed over with admiration as she thought about all the times she spent in similar circumstances in which Arizona felt the need to use the "donut method". She loved to comfort the blonde and missed feeling her in her arms.

_Joanne walked into her dorm room in which she shared with her beautiful girlfriend this year. They had decided to room together this year after having been together for a little more than two years. The idea started as a joke of how they were tired of being interrupted by roommates walking in on them seeing as the rubber band they had placed on the doorknob always went unnoticed. They never actually thought about the prospect of rooming together in a dorm room seeing as they always was in the same building usually the same floor, but when room selection came around and neither of them wanted a random roommate again and all of their other friends had decided to either get singles or already had someone to room with they told themselves that it would be a good test of their love. Walking into the room and seeing her girlfriend sobbing on the floor with boxes of donuts around her, Joanne was thankful that neither of them had to kick a roommate out in order to get some privacy. _

_Joanne ran to Arizona's side grabbing her off the floor to hold her safely against her chest. "Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me." Joanne's heart was breaking. She had never seen her girlfriend like this and it scared her beyond belief. Her girlfriend was always so perky and optimistic. Arizona looked up at her and the eyes that was usually filled with hope and love was replaced by fear and pain. Arizona's red rimmed eyes shut forcefully again trying to push reality away. Arizona clenched on to her girlfriend and continued to sob. She could hear Joanne telling her everything will be ok but she couldn't comprehend any of it. She was never going to get to see or speak to her brother again. She would never get a chance to hug the one person in her life who she was closest to, who knew everything about her, who was her strength and constant support system. She couldn't comprehend her girlfriend's words because was trying desperately to replay her brother's last words to her. They had just spoke two days ago and now, now he was gone. _

"_Zona, I miss you too and I promise when I come home I will come visit you."_

"_Austin, last time you promised me you would come visit, you ended up not making it because you missed your flight while trying to get a girls number who was just dismissing you."_

"_Hey, sorry if I don't have as much game as you do!"_

"_Just make sure you keep your promise this time."_

"_Zona I promise this time, I will keep my promise. See, a double promise can never be broken"_

_Arizona began to weep harder at the irony that her brother's double promise has in fact been broken along with her soul. She laid in Joanne's arms for the entirety of the night without saying a word and Joanne knew, even without knowing what happened to make her girlfriend so upset, that this could possibly break her precious girlfriend and that she would do whatever it takes to make sure that that didn't happen. _

_The next few months were hard for Arizona. She only spoke of what happened once, and it was so brief that Joanne couldn't quite understand how the blonde was holding everything in. To the outsiders, no one knew that anything had changed for Arizona, and the perky blonde continued on with everything as usual. Joanne was the only one who knew that she cried herself to sleep every night, that she hasn't spoke his name since the last day she talked to him on the phone, and that she refused to go home after the day her and her parents received her brother's body in the airplane hangar. The sparkle was gone from her eyes and the bounce in her step was replaced with a constant tension in her shoulders. _

"'_Zona, we need to talk" Joanne couldn't take it anymore. She thought that her girlfriend would eventually let her in to help her deal with this but the two months that had passed made her realize that her girlfriend was not okay with everything and that she needed help opening up and letting everything go. _

"_Okay, what's up Joey?" Arizona threw her girlfriend the lifeless smile that had been plastered on her face since she returned from home two months ago. _

"_You need to stop holding everything in. You can't keep pushing it away like it never happened or like you're not affected by what happened with Austin. It's not healthy and most importantly, he would want you to be happy. He wouldn't want you mourning over him forever and if you keep avoiding reality that is exactly what is going to happen. I'm worried about you." The last four words came out as a plea as Joanne's voice cracked, hurt evident in her voice as she looked into blue dreary orbs as her hazels were filled with unshed tears. _

"_I… I don't know what else to do. The pain hurt too much to think about the truth." Arizona's eyes began to fill with tears. She knew that one of these days her girlfriend would push through her defenses because that is just what she did and honestly that is exactly what she needed as well but was she really ready to let her? "I keep telling myself that he is just away again and that he will be coming back in a few months. I can't handle the pain Joey, not when I am so weak. I can't do this without him, I can't do this alone."_

"_Oh babe, you are not alone, I am here Zones, and I promise I will help you get through all of this. I am not going anywhere." Arizona felt her knees become weak and launched herself into Joanne's arms. She cried silently and in that instant Arizona knew that Joanne was more than her girlfriend but also her best friend, the one that could make her tell her anything and everything, the one that always had her best interest at heart and the one that would do anything for her even if that meant putting her back together. _

"And I see that you still zone out a lot" Arizona threw back as Joanne shook her memory out of her head.

"Huh,… uh yeah sorry about that." The awkward silence was too much for Joanne. She just wanted to be able to hear Arizona's voice; it had been way too long. "So, Seattle? I would have never thought that you would visit the other side of the country let alone live there?"

"Yeah, well I actually love it here, which brings me to my question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a journalist and was sent here for a job opportunity. It's my first day here and didn't even get a chance to make it to the hotel yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so glad that nothing more serious happened to you, I've seen some bad injuries from this accident." Arizona's voice was heartfelt and compassionate and Joanne knew that she meant every word. It just reassured her that there possibly could be a chance left to salvage some sort of relationship with her one true love. Joanne flashed the blonde an angelic smile that used to cause Arizona to melt, her hope rising within her.

"Luckily I wasn't on the train or near the part of the station that was directly hit. Anyways enough about the accident, how did you end up in Seattle?" Joanne was curious and intrigued; she felt the urge to know everything about the beautiful blonde again and catch up on everything she missed. Her anger disappeared the second she saw Arizona and was replaced by want and desire.

"Well Seattle Grace is one of the best hospitals in the country and I just really needed a change. I needed to get away from the east coast." Arizona was hesitant to tell Joanne the entire story, especially seeing as no one here knew of what drove her to come to Seattle after doing her internship in New York, not even Callie, but she wasn't quite ready to let that out just yet. She knew that if she kept talking Joanne would force it out of her like she always did and even though she might need it, she knew that now was not the time to do so. Joanne gave her the look that told Arizona to stop beating around the bush and just spill it. "Look, I told you I couldn't stay long because I have to attend to a patient, but I would really like to catch up with you. How long are you going to be in town for?"

"Well that depends on this job offer. But how about I call later on today and maybe set up a time where we can get together and catch up over coffee or something?" Joanne gave Arizona a brief smile before Arizona gave in and said yes. After exchanging numbers Arizona left Joanne in the cafeteria. She really needed to talk to Callie. She still didn't know what she knew and she just wanted to kiss her girlfriend and tell her everything about her past. From her college days at Cornell, to med school in New York, and even about the very events that drove her to come to Seattle. Arizona ran to the stairwell to walk the few flights of stairs in search of her girlfriend.

* * *

Callie had just finished up with a patient that had finally woken up after his surgery. It had only taken about 10 minutes to go through his post op exam and she found her stomach growling. She had headed off towards the cafeteria in hopes that her girlfriend would still be there **without** Joanne. She really wanted to talk to her about her ex. As she stepped off the elevator and scanned the room for the blonde, she noticed the brunette still sitting at the table she was at when Callie had been paged. Callie picked up a salad before heading back over to the table. She slowly sat down and noticed the tears in Joanne's eyes. "So you know that rain check on the talk we were having earlier can now be redeemed if you would like" Callie tried to say in her most sincerest of voices. Although she did not like having her girlfriend's ex in the hospital, she felt sympathy for the woman in front of her.

Without looking up Joanne spoke, voice unsure. "I'm sorry. I don't even know why I am crying, it has been so long and I shouldn't still be hurting like this. I mean when she left me and walked out of my life I never thought that 12 years later I would still be so hurt." Joanne's hazel eyes let a few tears fall before looking up at Callie. Callie wore a sincere look on her face and she knew that she had to just get the rest out. "I mean one night everything is fine and we are lying in each other's arms telling each other 'I love yous' and the next day she is walking away saying she isn't in love with me anymore. How do you come back from that? I thought she was my true love, the one I was meant to spend my life with and she just left me crying, alone, and unsure. And now when I have tried to escape from the one place that reminded me so much of her she is in the very place I run away to." Tears were steadily running down her face now.

Callie tried to comprehend everything the Greek woman was saying but she just couldn't picture her beautiful, caring, passionate Ari hurting someone so much, there had to be more to the story. "Is this your first time talking about it since you guys broke up?" Callie knew how hard this could be, she had experienced it herself and didn't know how she would feel if she was to see Erica again. That thought made her connect what Arizona did to Joanne to what Erica had done. She never thought that it would be possible for the two of them to ever be similar in that attribute. She really needed to talk to Arizona.

Joanne simply continued on with her rambling. "Yes, and I know how ridiculous that might sound to not talk about something for so long and it's ironic how I never understood why Arizona never talked about her brother and his death after it happened and here I am doing the same exact thing to her. The only difference is that I didn't have her to help me through like she had me to help her with her brother. She told me that if I ever needed her she would still be there for me but I just couldn't muscle up the courage to call her or see her knowing I couldn't have her the way that I wanted." Joanne stopped herself, she was broken and she just realized it. They fell into a comfortable silence, both women entranced in their own line of thoughts.

'How can I compete with this woman? She is beautiful, a goddess even, and she helped Arizona through such a difficult time that I can't understand how she could have moved on from her. How could she throw four years away so simply? If she did that to her after so long, then I probably won't even last 6 months. What if she just walks away from me? I love her so much that I can't lose her. Oh my god, what if she leaves me for Joanne? What if she realizes her mistake and takes Joanne back?' Callie's breathing began to become heavy and Joanne looked over at her in confusion.

"Torres. CALLIE!" Callie was snapped out of her rambling thoughts by a confused Christina.

"What?" Callie didn't mean to snap at Christina but her mind was everywhere trying to sort through all of the information she had collected in the short 5 minute conversation she was having with Arizona's first real girlfriend.

"Roller girl is looking for you. She told me that if I see you to let you know she is in the on call room in PEDS." Christina huffed looked between Callie and Joanne and smirked. "Should I tell her youre busy? I mean do you want some time alone with the hot brunette?"

"NO! Sorry Joanne but I have to go." With a broken Joanne and a confused Yang left behind Callie made her way up to PEDS, doubt and insecurity floating through her mind.

**A/N: Please read and review. I would love to keep hearing what you think about the story. Ideas and suggestions are definitely welcomed and greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arizona was still sitting in the on call room 35 minutes after Christina texted her that Callie was on her way up. She didn't know what was taking her girlfriend so long but she only figured it was a 911 page about one of her patients or maybe an incoming trauma. She had so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted Callie to hear, that she sat there going through everything in her head countless times. She finally thought it was time to talk about what drove her so far across the country. The feelings that she had learned to hide deep within her by masking it all with a smile. She didn't know how Callie would respond to it but all she knew was that she wanted that weight to be lifted off of her shoulders and she wanted Callie to be the one to hold her while she spilled her soul and deepest fears.

-----

Callie nearly ran out of the cafeteria with countless thoughts rushing through her head. She couldn't take the thought of Joanne touching her Arizona. Yes, Arizona was now rightfully hers and the simple thought of anyone else being able to touch her in the ways that caused shivers to go down her spine, or comfort her after a bad day brought a haze of jealousy and anger to Callie's very soul. As bad as she felt for Joanne, she didn't want the girl to take comfort in the arms that were now hers. She had never been a very jealous or possessive girlfriend, but of course that was prior to finding the one person she wanted to keep to herself. She was selfish to want Arizona all to herself, but she couldn't help it, Arizona was her soul mate.

As Callie rounded the corner to the elevator, her body crashed into a slightly smaller figure, knocking both of them to the floor.

"I'm so sorry" Callie rushed out trying to apologize for the mishap. "I was rushing and I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me." Callie finally looked over at the girl whose bashful smile made her seem very innocent and she immediately felt guilty for having knocked into what seemed like a very nice girl.

"Oh it is quite okay. It was probably my fault anyways, I tend to fall down a lot, or trip, or run into things, or get hit with something random flying throughout the sky and I'm rambling. I'm sorry." The shy woman looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact as the blush crept to her cheeks. Luckily enough, her complexion was a bit darker and made it difficult to tell whether her cheeks had begun to overheat.

Callie just chuckled at the woman. "It's quite okay. You look so familiar, have you been a patient here before?"

"No, I have thankfully been blessed with good luck when it comes to health." Callie simply scanned her brain to come up with the slightest hint of where she recalled seeing this woman.

"Well, can I help you with anything, especially after I ran into you?"

"Actually, I am a bit lost. Someone has already told me where to go but this hospital is so big. I was looking for the Pediatric wing. I would love it if you could show me exactly where it is if you're not too busy." Joanne threw another tentative smile Callie's way and Callie instantly felt bad for the woman. She could only guess that a child she knew must have been sick. She hated seeing children with illnesses and she was always at awe of how her extremely perky and optimistic girlfriend showed her emotional strength while dealing with children's cases all day.

"I was actually heading up there myself." Callie began to walk with the smaller brunette at her side. When they reached the elevator to take them up to the PEDS floor Callie turned to the side to face the young woman. "I'm Dr. Torres but you can call me Callie."

"Thank you again Callie. I really appreciate this. Especially after how extremely nervous I am." The woman turned to enter the elevator with Callie following behind.

Callie pressed the buttons to start the slow ride. "So who are you here to visit? I might know them, I like to spend a lot of time with the children in that wing."

"Actually I'm here to see a doctor." The voice that came out of the girl's mouth was very low and unsure. "I'm trying to be spontaneous seeing as most of the people I date are put off by my shy nature."

"Oh, well spontaneity can be a good thing to spice a relationship up. So who is the lucky guy?"

As the doors began to open to show off the bright colors of the PEDS floor, Julie spoke softly. "Well, actually it is a woman and it has been so long since I have spoken to her that I am extremely nervous."

"Well, then it must be her lucky day then." Callie threw the woman before her a wide grin while exiting the elevator doors. 'I wonder who she is referring to. I know there are a few nurses in PEDS that I've seen eyeing Ari. Oh, maybe its Natalie that she is so content on winning back.' Callie's thoughts continued to wonder as she made her way to the nurse's station in the middle of the wing.

"Thank you Callie. I should really try to find Arizona now but again sorry for literally running into you earlier." Callie's head jerked back as she heard the woman speak her girlfriend's name.

"Wait, did you just say Arizona? As in Arizona Robbins?" Callie's face was full of shock. 'There is no way there is another Arizona in the entire hospital let alone PEDS but this woman couldn't seriously be trying to win back her Ari!' "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Julie Araya."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I have been extremely busy. Please let me know what you think so far because I really do appreciate all of the reviews!! If you have any suggestions definitely let me know I am always open to new ideas! Thanks :) **


End file.
